PJO Bloopers
by Fallen Angel Codester
Summary: Percy and Thalia adventure through old story bloopers. from all books


I stepped into the office uncertainly.

"You wanted to see me, Thalia?" She turned to me

"Yeah, Perce. Sit down" So I did

"What's this about?"

"You screw up to much on the set"

"Huh?"

"Here. Look at these problems." She clicked on a set called _"Percy messes up"_

_Set: Lightning Theif_

_Narrator: The stalactites where going to skewer us._

_ "How do you control these things?" Annabeth asked_

_"..."_

_"Percy?"_

_"Oh sorry!" Annabeth laughed._

_"can we do that again?"_

_Set: The sea of Monsters_

_The hippocampi whinnied as what sounded like crying_

_"Maybe will meet him aghldnkjf" Tyson laughs_

_"I know that's not your line!"_

_CCUUTT!_

_Set: The titans's curse_

_\"Are you putting blue candy in my stocking?"_

_"Only if your not to old for candy"_

_"I'm never to old for...for... for... um... Line?"_

_Set Battle of the Labryinth_

_She frowned at me_

_"What you do this time? And who's this?"_

_"AWKWARD. Oh I mean, uh, " Annabeth and Rachel laugh_

_"I'm Awkward" Rachel said, introducing hereself. Annabeth smiled._

_"I'm I mean, uh"_

_Cuuuttt!_

_Set: The last olympian_

_She wiped a tear from her cheek._

_"I'm glad your not dead, Seaweed brain"_

_"Obviously, I mean I am super Hot" Annabeth laughs_

_"keep dreaming"_

**End**

"See?" She asked. I turned to her, kind of angry.

"Figures you put that together"

"I did it with all screw ups, mostly the guys" I eyed the screen

"What about that?" I asked, looking at _"Annabeth screws up"_

"No" Thalia said

"click it!"

"No!"

"Thalia"! We wrestled for a moment before I got the mouse

"Ha Ha!" I said clicking on the title

_set: The lightning theif_

_"Me? Go on the tunnel of love ride with you? no way!"_

_"Why not?"_

_"... unno... it's just ... not my right line" Percy laughs_

_"Are we goin?"_

_Set: Sea of monsters_

_"No" Tyson said, fumbling with the strap of his bag "Bad smell"_

_"Tell me about it" Annabeth said_

_"Annabeth Percy asked_

_"Hm?"_

_"You weren't supposed to say that"_

_"I wasn... Oh woops!" Percy and Tyson laugh_

_"Well maybe if they just made him say that instead of actually making a bad smell I would've said my line!"_

_Set: The titans curse_

_"So what did you want to tell me before the Gods asked Thalia to join the hunt?"_

_"That that is not your line" Percy replied with a smile_

_"Ah crap"_

_Set Battle of the Labyrinth _

_"Stop! I' m A child of Athena and this is an insult to my cabin, and that isn't the right line, is it?"_

_"NO" Grover said with a smile._

_Set: The last Olympian_

_"I'm never going to make thing easy for you, seaweed brain, get used to i... hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"_

_"What" Percy asked._

_"I can't... can't... you face!"_

_"What of it?"_

_"Your making me laugh!"_

_"Great. The most romantic part, and you start to bust a move!"_

_"Your the one with that __ridiculous " She's going nuts on me" Face!"_

_"I give up!"_

"See?" I asked. I'm not the only one who screws up, more importantly, not only the guys mess up!" Thalia sighed.

"Your right. It's not only the guys who mess up"

"You know what really sucks?"

"What?"

"When guest stars screw up there lines at our expense"

"Yeah that sucks"

"Like that package their called "_ Guest stars screwing up at our expense" "_

Click it" Thalia told me. The first one was me and paul talking about proposal

_'I wanted to talk to you first, because your her son, and..." (Starts making arm motions, nails Percy in the face with his hand)_

_"...And, why are you on the floor?"_

_"You nailed me in the nose!"_

_Mr. Chase in his plane._

_Fires it and the gun comes off in his hand._

_"Take that , gun companies"_

_Gabe to Percy_

_"Not a scratch on that car boy, or else"_

_(Points finger to far and hits percy in the eye"_

_"Ah Man!"_

Thalia started laughing.

"It's not that funny" I claimed.

"It so is!"

Yeah, well, thats not so bad compared to everyone acting ridiculous on and off the set, just being unprofessional"

"I think your being a little over dramatic"

"No! Click on that package that says, _Everyone acting ridiculous on and off the set, and just being unprofessional_!"

"Alright, alright"

**Thats the first chapter! Some of the quotes were changed, but the meaning is the same. I need to think of what to do for the 2 one, so give me a week, or so, then come back**


End file.
